Torture, vraiment ?
by Auctor
Summary: Bellatrix est supposée torturer Tonks pour des informations, mais que se passe t'il réellement derrière les potes closes ? Est ce vraiment le doloris, ou quelque chose d'autre ? BellaxTonks, rated M.


Salut, tout le monde. C'est avec une émotion certaine… et la braguette distendue que je vous présente le premier yuri Bella/Tonks du fandom Français Harry Potter. Braguette distendue parce que… ben vous verrez, c'est pas pour rien que c'est rating M. C'est la traduction de Cerise Murmur, avec qui je partage certains point commun, notamment le fait d'aimer les pairings bizarres et d'avoir placé Helena Bonham Carter dans notre panthéon personnel. D'ailleurs, comme me l'a dit Cerise Murmur il y a quelques minutes "Spread the Helena love !"

Les lèvres roses pétale s'incurvèrent en un sourire menaçant, un faible grondement sortit de la petite ouverture présente. Les yeux noirs brillants regardèrent dans les miens, scintillant légèrement. Ils tombèrent sur mes joues roses, descendirent sur la douce ligne de ma mâchoire et mon cou blanc laiteux

Je tremblai, voulant désespérément qu'elle me touche, sentir ces lèvres partout sur mon corps. Elle regarda encore dans mes yeux et jeta un œil à la brume argentée se mêlant aux cordes, liant fermement mes poignets au lit.

Je m'agitai impatiemment, ses yeux descendirent vers la zone entre mes jambes, comme jugeant, se décidant, presque. Je pensais qu'elle s'était fait son avis, elle m'avait, sa baguette suivant délicatement mes contours, ses yeux suivant la courbe de ma taille et l'écoulement des os de mes hanches vers le bas de mes cuisses. Je tremblai, le bois frais me donnant la chair de poule.

Elle suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire du bout de sa baguette, son autre main frôlant ma joue doucement, trop doucement. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et elle murmura à mon oreille,

"Me désires-tu ?" vint la douce voix mais pourtant sexy à mon oreille.

Je tremblai, la sensation de son souffle chaud sur mon oreille m'excitant terriblement, elle ne savait pas à quel point.

"Oui…" réussis-je à sortir, mordant ma lèvre, sentant ses cheveux désordonnés sur mon épaule.

Elle abaissa ses lèvres sur mon cou et embrassa tendrement la peau délicate, relevant la ligne de ma mâchoire d'une fraction de pouce à chaque baiser, mes lèvres réclamaient douloureusement le goût des siennes.

Et alors ses douces et chaudes lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, le baiser était tendre, mais bientôt elle fut en train d'appuyer sa langue contre mes lèvres, sollicitant l'accès, je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser, ni ne le voudrais. Je m'exécutai volontiers et je sentis sa langue sur la mienne et je la goûtai… et encore, je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi doux.

Elle gémit dans son baiser, je voulus désespérément enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux chaotiques et tirer son visage plus près du mien… et juste la goûter.

Je sentis sa main lisse sur ma poitrine et j'arquai mon dos, la poussant un peu plus dans sa main, gémissant légèrement à son toucher électrique. Je la sentis sourire pendant qu'elle balançait sa jambe droite au dessus de moi, ainsi elle m'enfourchait, elle cassa le baiser.

Elle s'assit en me regardant de haut, son entrejambe était juste devant mon visage, je pouvais me sentir fondre sur les draps du lit.

Ses mains légères vinrent sur sa poitrine et commencèrent à détacher le nœud du haut de son corset. Les rubans se desserrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse aisément l'enlever, elle le jeta au sol, sa robe suivant peu après. La vue était presque trop. Je voulais la clouer au lit et la baiser stupidement. Ses seins voluptueux se balancèrent légèrement quand elle envoya au loin ses bottes d'un coup de pied et glissa ses collants noirs. Elle était complètement nue maintenant et je pouvais voir qu'elle était aussi excitée, j'étais heureuse.

Elle abaissa sa bouche vers le bas de mon cou et commença à mordre et sucer la peau rudement, tout en parcourant de son autre main mon mamelon durci, serrant doucement la chair molle avant de glisser sa main au dessus de mon estomac… puis au milieu… puis plus bas.

Je me tortillai. Elle se détacha de mon cou et me détailla, un petit sourire suffisant aux coins de ses lèvres, et alors ses lèvres furent de retour sur les miennes tandis que sa main continuait de glisser plus bas… et plus bas vers mon point chaud. Je sentis ses doigts glisser juste en dessous de l'élastique de ma culotte, de nouveau elle déplaça ses baisers en dessous de ma mâchoire, de mon cou et de mes épaules.

Je grognai, attendant ses doigts en moi, elle sembla comprendre, je sentis deux doigts entrer abruptement en moi.

"Ooh !" gémis-je, m'appuyant sur les doigts.

Elle entama un lent va et viens, presque… taquinant. Sa bouche était sur mon sein maintenant, suçant mon téton, mordant tendrement la peau doucement, ses doigts bougeant plus vite à présent.

"Bella…" son nom coula hors de mes lèvres, sonnant parfaitement juste.

Ses doigts bougèrent plus vite, ses lèvres sur mon estomac.

Je gémis bruyamment, disant son nom encore et encore, haletant pendant qu'elle ajoutait sa langue à ses doigts qui étaient encore en train de glisser rapidement.

Elle tétait doucement mon bouton, je m'approchais de plus en plus de l'explosion.

"Bella ! Je vais… nngh!" Je me sentis me contracter tandis que mes fluides inondaient son visage.

J'haletai, c'était incroyable, Je me rendais vaguement compte que ses lèvres étaient de retour sur mon cou et que sa main douce caressait mon visage.

"Bon dieu, T…" marmonna t-elle dans mon oreille, effleurant au passage de sa baguette magique la corde magique liant mes poignets, ils tombèrent doucement sur le lit et je pus finalement prendre son visage dans mes mains et l'attirer aussi étroitement que je le désirais, savourant son goût et sachant que je ne l'obtiens que rarement

J'enlevai mes lèvres des siennes pour murmurer doucement quelque chose à son oreille.

"Square Grimmaurd…" gémis-je. (ndt : grimmland place en anglais, donc je suppose qu'elle parle de square grimmaurd)

Elle sourit, "Merci, peut être que je viendrais te 'torturer' encore… en espérant que ce soit bientôt." elle mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillant mon menton.

Je traçais de ma main des petits cercles sur sa joue et sur ses lèvres, sachant que les gens seraient suspicieux si nous étions trop longues.

Elle se rassit, agitant sa baguette vers le sol, replaçant instantanément nos vêtements, et alors elle agita sa baguette vers mes cheveux désordonnés, les rendant à nouveau droits et lisses.

Je rigolai, "Ai-je l'air d'avoir été torturée ?" demandai-je.

"Non, je peux toutefois arranger ça." elle agita sa baguette devant mon visage, qui se réchauffa un moment avant de se refroidir.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent, "Je suis désolée…"

Je jeta un coup d'œil au miroir derrière sa tête, j'avais une longue entaille sur le côté de mon visage et des cernes profondes et foncées sous les yeux, et il y avait aussi une déchirure sur ma robe. Mais je ne pense pas que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son sort.

Je me releva sur mes coudes et lui offrit un sourire, "Je réparerais ça quand je rentrerais…"

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, le baiser sembla durer une éternité et je ne voulais que ça s'arrête. Elle s'écarta trop tôt et se leva du lit, je fis pareil et elle agita sa main, faisant disparaître le lit, à la place, elle conjura une petite chaise en bois avec des chaînes qui s'y accrochaient, bougeant légèrement, comme si elles étaient en vie.

Elle empoigna mon bras rudement et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle me poussa devant elle, sa baguette pointant vers ma tempe.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé, Bellatrix ?" demanda une voix froide.

Je vis ses yeux scintiller légèrement puis redevenir sombres.

"Ils ne sont pas au square Grimmaurd, je ne pourrais rien trouver de plus."

"Très bien" se renfrogna la voix, "je vais laisser le seigneur des ténèbres s'occuper d'elle."

Je la regardai, l'horreur montant mon échine, elle avait l'air déconcertée.

"Quoi ?" gronda-t-elle, resserrant sa prise sur mon bras.

Ses yeux se plissèrent suspicieusement, "Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle." Il empoigna mon bras et essaya de me tirer loin de Bella.

"Non" grogna t-elle, "je vais m'occuper d'elle."

Il se recula, l'examinant, "Très bien, Bellatrix. Bonne nuit." Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, son elfe de maison le suivant timidement.

Je sentis mon cœur gonfler, elle agrippa mon bras encore plus fermement et tourna sur place, je sentis une obscurité écrasante et je ne pus plus respirer pendant un moment et puis ça s'arrêta, Je me tenais avec elle dans une salle obscure avec des objets sombres tournant et coassant dans des jarres tout autour de nous.

Je déglutis, "Bella… où somme nous ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, à la place elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et enfouit sa main des mes cheveux, qui avaient en ce moment une nuance foncée de rose

Elle plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me tira plus près, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, toute pensée sur où je pouvais être quitta mon esprit, tout ce que je pouvais penser était à quel point son goût était incroyable et combien je voulais la combler, tout comme elle m'avait comblée.

Presque de son plein gré un lit apparut derrière elle, je la poussai en arrière et elle y tomba dans un bruit sourd, je saisis sa baguette et donna un petit coup, ses vêtements s'envolèrent et elle fut sous moi, nue, c'était… tellement… sexy.

Elle me regarda avec ses beaux yeux, mordit ses lèvres et regarda mes vêtements; je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je passai rapidement sa baguette sur moi, mes vêtements s'envolèrent et rejoignirent les siens au sol. Elle sourit, leva ses bras et saisit mon visage, l'abaissant vers le sien pour que nos lèvres se pressent ensemble et j'abaissai mon corps pour qu'il rencontre le sien. Je laissai ma main glisser sur sa taille mince et ne perdis presque pas de temps à tracer de mes doigts la peau sensible sous son nombril. Elle frissonna et agrippa l'arrière de ma tête, berçant ma tête dans ses mains et m'embrassant violemment.

Je fis doucement courir mes doigts vers son antre, la faisant grogner d'anticipation. Je n'étais jamais aussi bonne qu'elle pour taquiner, donc j'abandonnai et poussai un doigt en elle, sentant ses murs de velours se resserrer autour de mon doigt, j'y poussai un autre, elle gémit et appuya sur mes doigts, j'étais en train d'embrasser son cou maintenant. Sa peau avait la saveur des roses et du citron frais.

"Oooooh. Tonks !" grogna t-elle, j'adorais la façon qu'elle avait de dire mon nom, je descendis de sa bouche vers sa poitrine, ils étaient si doux.

Je vis ses yeux se fermer et son dos s'arquer, j'ajoutai un troisième doigt et entamai un rapide mouvement de va et vient.

J'embrassai son estomac et puis ma bouche fut sur son intimité, je sentis ses gémissements et sus qu'elle était sur le point de…

"Tonks !" Elle cria et je la sentis se contracter autour de mes doigts, je sentis ses fluides inonder ma main. Je glissai mes doigts hors d'elle et les apportai à ma bouche, aspirant son humidité puis abaissant ma bouche vers son vagin trempé pour le nettoyer, je me rassis et la regardai redescendre de son orgasme, ses lèvres douces étaient légèrement ouvertes et ses mains se cramponnaient aux draps, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

J'embrassai son front doucement et ses yeux se relâchèrent et ses mains abandonnèrent leur prise sur les draps, elle soupira, ramenant ses mains vers mon visage. Elle était légèrement haletante. Et je me demandai à nouveau brièvement où nous étions. Je notai que ce n'était pas le seul lit dans la pièce, il y en avait un autre poussé dans le coin avec des draps de satin rouge. Il semblait de loin plus confortable que celui dans lequel nous étions.

"Bella… où sommes nous ?" demandai-je encore.

Elle sourit "Ma chambre. Ma maison. Ta nouvelle maison. Notre maison."

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne pus trouver les mots, parce que tout prenait sens maintenant. J'étais morte. Personne ne pourrait savoir que j'étais vivante, ou Bella serait tuée. C'était ma nouvelle maison… avec elle.

Je laissai tomber une larme chaude sur ma joue. "Vraiment ?" demandai-je avant de sourire, "Donc tu ne vas pas me tuer ?"

"Comment pourrais-je tuer un si joli visage ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire déformant aussi ses lèvres.

Je fermai mes yeux et reposai ma tête sur sa poitrine douce, respirant son parfum, sentant un poids quitter mes épaules et le bonheur m'enveloppa comme une couverture chaude. Remus était si loin de mon esprit que c'était presque comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Elle embrassa le haut de ma tête. L'Ordre n'était plus important, comment pourrais je avoir peur du lord noir quand j'étais bercée dans les bras de sa servante la plus loyale ?

Je sus que ma fidélité avait changée.


End file.
